Stereoscopic systems operate by presenting two distinct images to a viewer. Filtering may be utilized to present one image to one eye and the second image to the other eye. Filtering may employ polarization or spectral-division methods to separate the two images. Spectacles (or eyewear) pass orthogonal polarization states to each eye and complete the filtering function.